Daddy
by Spikerox
Summary: After years, Hank Summers to returns to visit his neglected family only to find out that he is no longer wanted


Daddy  
  
Set five years post The Body.  
  
I don't own any of the characters, they are my helpless puppets borrowed from Joss and Co.  
  
If you want to use any of my fics on other websites, please do just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Please R&R  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had just finished getting completely dark outside. The streetlights had flickered on and soon the vampire population would be up and looking for food. Buffy Summers was getting ready. Ready to leave the house and fight.  
  
"Where we going tonight, luv?" Spike asked, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Usual," Buffy shrugged, loading her pockets full of weapons. "That older cemetery off of Third Street had some major activity last week. Thought we'd start there."  
  
"Anything you say, pet." Spike came and wrapped his arms round the slayer's waist. He kissed her hair softly causing her to smile.  
  
It had been two long years that she had fought his love before showing her true feelings. Looking back, she could never understand why she hadn't given in sooner.  
  
The sounds of a car pulling up outside and the door slamming shut made the couple jump slightly. The street had been previous silent and the car had been to quiet to be Xander's very nice yet loud Jag.  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged puzzled looks. Who in Sunnydale would coming knocking on the door at this time of night?  
  
Buffy opened the door and nearly fainted.  
  
"Hi, honey," Hank Summers greeted her, slightly formally.  
  
"Daddy?" Buffy whispered in shock.  
  
"It's me. Sorry I haven't called lately." Lately was a bit of an exaggeration, since Buffy had visited him in her first year of college was more like it.  
  
"Buffy? Who is it?" Spike called, coming down the stairs. Buffy remained silent in shock. "Who are you?" He asked seeing Hank standing there.  
  
"Hello, I am Hank Summers, Buffy's father." He held out his hand to shake Spike's. Spike just starred at it before looking back at the man and punching him hard in the face.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed. "Thank you."  
  
"What was that for!" Hank shouted angrily. "Buffy, what is going on? Where is your mother? Who is this man?"  
  
"None of your business," Spike snapped.  
  
"Spike is my boyfriend," Buffy answered, folding her arms. "Didn't you get any of my messages?"  
  
"What messages?" Hank looked puzzled, then his brain suddenly clicked. "You mean the ones that I asked my secretary to delete all those years ago?"  
  
"You deleted them!" Buffy had had enough. Her father needed sorting out once and for all.  
  
"Yes, sorry" he said, not sounding at all sorry. "Was there something important you wanted?"  
  
Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes. "Mom got really sick five and a half years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I never knew-" He started but she cut him off.  
  
"Of course you didn't know! You wouldn't reply!" Spike had to grab her arms to stop her from trying to punch her father, no matter how much he deserved it.  
  
"Is she ok?" Hank asked, attempting to move the conversation along.  
  
Buffy broke down. She collapsed into Spike's arms, leaning her head against his chest. Her mothers death still stung painfully.  
  
"She died," Spike explained, stroking Buffy's hair, letting her cry. "Relapse from surgery. Buffy had to drop out of college to look after Dawn."  
  
"Then why did no one tell me?" Hank threw his arms in the air. "I'm sorry Buffy but nobody could have tried that hard."  
  
Buffy turned to face him, her eyes full of anger and hatred. "How dare you! I left hundreds of messages every where I could think of! But I couldn't do everything! I could only try for do long, after a few months I gave up."  
  
"Oh," Hank looked a bit sheepish. "So, how have you been since..."  
  
"Spike and Giles have been looking after us."  
  
"Who's Giles?" Hank demanded.  
  
"He's..." Buffy hesitated. "He's my father."  
  
Hank looked into his daughters angry eyes. She had made her point. He wasn't her father anymore, somewhere along the line he had failed her.  
  
He nodded sadly and turned away, tears starting to prickly in his eyes.  
  
"Have a good life," he said the Buffy as he walked back to his car. He drove off without another word.  
  
Buffy didn't move. She was frozen, shaking, in anger. How dare he come back and then her look like the bad guy!  
  
Spike placed his arm round Buffy. "Don't worry about it, pet. Like you said, you've got Giles, and me."  
  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad he's gone."  
  
She lent in and kissed Spike. It didn't matter that she wasn't 'daddy's little girl' anymore, she had her family right here. Right there all the time.  
  
The End 


End file.
